Its all in your head
by xox-HATERZ-GONNA-HATE-xox
Summary: seventeen-year-old Isabella Swan wakes up locked inside a facility with dozens of other teenagers. There are no signs of their kidnappers, no one to tell them what's going on. When conditions become even more stressful and the teens' endurance is put to the test, stranger things start to happen. Supernatural things. Dangerous things. And no one is coming to save them.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at a last one I did , I didn't like so I decided to try again with a different story.

I don't own twilight.

I knew something was wrong before I opened my eyes. My bed felt different. Harder , the sheets rough. I don't remember going to bed with sweatpants, but I seem to be wearing them now. My old, worn in shorts shouldn't be reaching down to my calves. And my wrist feels heavy, like something is being pressed around it.

Even as I think all this, I'm still drowsy and half caught in sleep. I want to fall asleep again but the lumpy mattress digging into my sides. The bed frame squeaks in a funny way when I roll over on my back. Like it's made of metal instead of hard wood.

The feeling of something wrong over takes the sleepiness. I open my eyes. Even the darkness of the night is unfamiliar. I search for the street lights that should be glowing through the gaps in the curtains but there are none. It was pitch black.

But I do hear something. A faint, even breathing across the room.

I'm fully awake now and sit up straight. My heart jerks to life, keeping pace with the wild emotions running through me. The thing around my wrist feels as light as a feather now.

I'm not in my bed.

I'm not even in my own room.

Where am I?

The bed on the opposite side of the room squeaks. A long pause. Then a girl's voice.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

She keeps saying this, the volume of her voice going up a notch with each exclamation.

She's to terrified to be the reason I'm hear.

I want to hyperventilate too but I stifle the fear crawling up my throat. I'm afraid of what else might be here in the room with us. I don't want it to find me in the darkness but I don't want to wait helplessly for it either.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and fumble away from the hysterical girl. My fingers brush the brick wall follow along it seeking the light switch. The wall ends and my hands meet the empty air.

A doorway. No door. Which means there's a way out of here. But this is no time to explore the shadows beyond this room. I might even run straight into the arms of my captors. I keep moving along until I touch the solid wall again.

My foot bumps against something hollow and metallic. The girl across the room stops making noises.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice braking. "Why are you doing this?"

I stop moving but continue to feel the wall. There. I finally feel a switch and flick the it on. The white light blinds me. I wince and look away from it, pausing a moment before squinting around. Its a medium-sized room, brick walled with two fluorescent strip lights over head.

The large metal dresser I bumped into is right next to me. Two metal-frame beds on either side of the room.

On one of them is a girl about my age, huddled up against the walls with her legs drawn to her chest. She has cropped black hair, shooting out in every direction. The cut shows of her pixie like features and her aqua blue eyes wide with fear as they hold mine. Even scared , she's still beautiful

I see a silver band around her wrist. Just like mine.

"Who are you?" she whispers.

Not the person who put you here, if that's what your thinking." I whisper back. "I'm Bella."

"Alice" she says after a moment. "What we you doing here."

Something moves out of the corner of my eye, and my body tenses up.I turn toward the doorway opposite ours. A person stands there, his tall frame filling the space. I can't see his face. Alice is still talking, asking all sorts of things I have no answer to.

I don't respond .I don't dare move.

"Who the hell are you? He shouts, making me jump.

His hand fumbles along the wall next to him. He flicks the switch, and I can finally see him clearly. He has short curly dark hair and an angular, strong featured face. The gray t-shirt displays prominent shoulder and chest muscles. He's young though. Around my age. But he's got an air of danger that puts my guard up. He also has the same band around his wrist, and wears the gray sweatpants like me.

Another prisoner.

Not answering must have been the wrong choice , because he crosses the space between us, grabs me by my arms and pushes me up against the wall.

"Answer my question."

I grit my teeth. Maybe I should have stayed in bed and cried like Alice. Making myself weak and helpless. "I'll tell you who I am when you stop manhandling me!"

"Wrong answer, sweetheart. If you don't start talking I'll.."

"What part of me screams kidnapper to you" I erupt, shoving hard at his at his chest. He takes a couple of steps backward and let's go of me. My chest is rising and falling. Too hard.

Get a grip. Dont lose it.

"I don't know why were here anymore than you do! The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my bed and next thing I know, I'm here dealing with your CAVEMAN attitude." I point a finger at him, trying to keep it steady. "And don't EVER touch me again."

He smirks like he's amused by my outburst, and gives me this once over that feels insulting as his demeanour. "Your right. A little thing like yourself couldn't have managed to carry two guys twice your weight." He just his chin towards Alice. "And her too. You must have had help."

Two guys? Its when I look past him and see the other band-wearing teen. Hes tall as the other one but leaner and not as built but still ripped. Even in those ugly sweats, he's amazingly good looking with his chiselled features and wavy copper like hair. Ends poking out in every direction. It gave him the sex hair look and man was it hot. His emerald eyes were bright with life. A contrast to his pale skin.

"Don't mine Emmet. I got the rough treatment just now too."

That must be what woke me up .I glare at Emmet. "Believe what you want but keep your hands of me."

Another guy peeks into the room along with a girl. He's a little taller than cavemen over there and has honey blonde locks that fall down to his chin with icy blue eyes. The girl was beautiful. She had wavy blonde hair that would fall gracefully to her hips. Her eyes were light hazel.

When our gazes met he gives me a half smile.

"My names Jasper." He says with a light southern accent.

"Rosalie" The girl snapped.

Jeez.

What a total bitch.

But I get it. I would be grouchy if I woke up somewhere else other than your room and.. you know.. find out that you've been kidnapped.

Totally understandable.

The handsome guy looks straight at me. "My names Edward by the way. Son of the CEO of Carlisle Cullen. One of the biggest companies in the world."

Never heard of it. Then again, I'm from Forks. "So, there holding you here for ransom or something?"

He sticks his hands in his pockets and shrug. "That's what I figured is your name?" He gives me a flirtatious smile. "I carnt keep on calling you pretty brown-haired girl in my head."

"April but pretty brown-haired girl works too."

I mean it sarcastically but he smiles wider. Emmet laughs and shakes his head. I had a feeling he was laughing at me.

"As much as I enjoy listing to your little story Edward," Emmet's says dryly, "I'm getting the hell out of this place. Whoever is with me is free to tag along. Just don't get in my way."

He walks out of the room, heading right. The rest of us follow. The corridor is dark except for the light from the bedrooms, which create enough brightness for me to see everyone's faces. After about twenty feet, Emmet stops. He curses and slams his fists into the wall blocking our escape. It makes a hallow thunk.

"What is that, a metal wall?" Edward asks.

Jasper slips me, joining the two guys at the front. He crouches down and feels along the bottom. "Nope, it's a door. I can slip my fingers in the bottom just barley. must be one of those new fancy Sci-Fi movies that slide up to open."

"Good work, nerd boy," Emmet says. He makes his way through us, heading back the way we came. "Lets try the other way."

On the other end of the corridor, past the three bedrooms, the space widens into a little room. I locate a light switch on the wall next to me and turn on more fluorescent strip lights in this room. They hum softly as we gaze around the area.

This must be some sort of lounge room. There are a few sofas, slick black against to walls. Across from them is a flat screen TV mounted to the wall. Below it are shelves-metal, what else? – filled with books. I spot a videogame console on the top shelf and if that isn't shocking enough, there's a pool table in one corner of the spacious room.

"What the hell is going on!" Rosalie screamed.

It's the question on everyone's mind. Why would anyone bring us here and give us all these things? Its like they wants us to feel at home.

Like there pretending they didn't force us to be here.

Alice wraps one arm around her waist and presses two fingers to her mouth. Shes staring around the room, eyes wide. "I went to sleep in my bed last night and now im locked here with you people. This is a mistake. It has to be."

"They're watching us…" I whisper.

5 pair of eyes turns to me. I point to one corner of the room. At the tiny video camera staring back at us. Recording everything we do.

"Too scared to come at us?!" Emmet shouts at the camera. "Keep hiding in the shadows you cowards! I'll find you sooner or later!"

What a dumbass thing to say to our kidnappers.

A loud beep goes of, startling us. Edwards eyes grow wide. Then we hear sound behind us at the other end of the corridor. Like a door sliding open.

"Let's find out what's behind door number one, shall we?" Emmet says, marching back the way we came.

This guy is going to get us killed.

Were halfway down the corridor when the bands around our wrist start to beep.


	2. Chapter 2

A million thanks to the one person who reviewed on the last chapter! Thanks so much!

I don't own twilight

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What the hell is that?" Emmet asks, lifting his wrist to stare at his band.

Something's wrong.

I press my hand to my forehead. I feel weird all of a sudden. Like the energy is being sucked out of me, leaving me supporting myself on jell-O legs. The corridor feels like its spinning.

Alice moans next to me. "I-I don't feel so good."

Jaspers roommate Rosalie rests heavily against the wall. Edward is holding his hand to his mouth, his skin turning sickly. "It's the bands," he says, his voice muffled.

"There doing something to us."

I press my lips together and command strength to my limbs. It's useless. I'll collapse to the floor if my body continues on like this. "We have to get out of here!"

"I second that motion," Emmet growls as he staggers down the corridor, supporting himself with both hands on opposite walls. I'm glad to see tough guy Emmet Isnt invincible.

He comes to a stop as soon as he crosses the door's threshold. I crash into his back, suddenly finding `myself sandwiched between him and the others.

"Could you move?" I snap, trying to wiggle past him.

The moment I'm through the door the sickness stops I'm myself again. But I have no time to worry about what just happened back there. I'm to busy taking in what's before me.

Kids. Everywhere. Dozens of them , in front of seven other door ways like ours .Above each one is a sigh. Block one. Block two. Ours say Block 5.

In the middle of the open space is a gigantic stairwell that winds downward. There are no floors above us., but if the ones below us contain more teens, I have to wonder at the genius and audacity of the people who brought us here, to orchestra all of this.

But what exactly is all of this?

"You guys have any idea what's going on here?" Edward asks a few kids standing in the doorway closes to us. Around us, people are slowly leaving their doors, approaching others. I see confusion and fear in there eyes. But there not panicking.

They don't think there in danger. Yet.

A lanky, dark skinned guy shrugs. "No idea, man. I'm guessing our parents put us up to this. Like some sort of summer camp."

"Dude, what kind of cam makes us wear wristbands and makes us sick," the guy next to him ask, flinging his skinny arms in agitation. "There's got to be laws against that."

I'm not surprised that Emmet is the first one to head for the stairs. The steps clang as he descends them .He stops, leans over one side of the railing and shouts, "Hey! See an exit down there?"

"No just numbered doors!" someone shouts back.

More people downstairs. I wrap my arms over my chest. You'd think having more teens here would ease my mind, but it makes it more apprehensive. Why so many? What do they intend to do to us? It must be something huge if they kidnap dozens of people.

Emmet is still standing in the middle of the perforated metal staircase, with a view of us here and below. He holds up his arms, gesturing for us to quiet down. "Listen up! If you've got any idea as to why were in here, now would be the time to speak up. And don't give me anything stupid like aliens. I'm talking about real information. If you waste my time, I'm gonna come over and kick your ass."

Real inspiration this guy…

I wonder over to the staircase and peer down. There's one level below us and the concrete floor below. All I could see from here are round tables and metal chairs. Must be a cafeteria.

"All right then," Marcus says. "Here's what we'll do. Were gonna look for two things. An exit and clues. Now lets get to work. Some of you stay and search the blocks and rest of you search downstairs."

"That's not going to work," I say without thinking.

Emmet looks up at me. "What did you just say?"

"I don't think we'll be able to return to the blocks. I think the bands are supposed to keep us out of it." My voice echoes through the open space, bouncing off concrete walls and metallic objects. "I mean, the sickness stopped as soon as we left the blocks, right?"

"So did the beeping," someone says behind me.

"The beeping came before the sickness, like some sort of warning."

Emmet gives me that annoying smirk of his and I know what's coming. "You know way too much about this, sweetheart. I still say you're involved."

"It called using a brain." I snap.

Emmet points at someone below "Hey, kid! Get up here for your moment in the spotlight. You too, Eddie-kins."

The three guys huddle together. Emmet speaks in a hushed voice, occasionally gesturing towards us. The kid is a big, muscular guy too. With short cropped black hair and tan skin. I don't need to hear Emmet to know what he's doing. He's creating allies, choosing people with muscle to work under him.

It's like I'm witnessing a dictator born before my eyes.

No one says anything .Most of these kids are scared and completely out of there element here. The rest are playing it safe. And confronting a dangerous guy like Emmet wouldn't be playing it safe.

He turns to us and yells, "Okay, everybody, downstairs! Top floor, you follow Eddie's orders. The rest of you are with Kid. We need to get exploring this place before something else happens.

I shuffle with the crowd towards the stairs. I'm about to put my foot on the step when Emmet appears before me. He grabs my arm and pulls me to one side, away from everyone else." You ready to back your words with actions, babe?"

The gleam in his eyes makes me tighten up. I really don't want to do this. I don't want to be at odds with someone I met less than an hour ago- someone who's clearly in the same predicament as me. "Babe?"

"Easy when on the eyes but feisty when approached."

I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm not going to get in a fistfight with you, you would obviously win."

"Not what I meant. How about you prove this theory of yours about the wristbands by walking through the doorway?"

I didn't have enough time to react. "Too slow." He grabs my shoulders and shoves me forward. I go flying through the doorway.

The effect slams into me. Stronger than before. I crumple to the floor, so weak and dizzy. I can't tell which way is up and which way is down. I flip over on to my back. I can't move. And my hearts slowing down. I feel myself slipping away.

He's in no hurry to save me.

Fear leaks in through my paralyzing fatigue. Emmet doesn't strike me as the help full type. Nothing he's done so far has been in the best interest of anyone but himself. There's no way He'll crawl back into the soul sucking corridor to save me life.

He's going to leave me here to die.

Please review, it helps a lot :P

Its easy, really.


End file.
